i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Never Over
|song= Never Over |image= Never_Over.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=Alchemist |attribute= |available= After completing Labyrinthe Chapter 5 Part 3 As a daily song on Tuesday }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= Yakaku Kuro, Uruha Saku, Baber Yeah！ Umm⋯⋯ha！ 地に落ちたカラスに 石を投げつける 人々の醜さを バベルの塔の上 残酷な正義を 振りかざす愚かさを 偽善者の ルールなど いらねえぜ We got shining in the dark いくぜ Alchemist, Yeah Never, No, Never over 終わりじゃない かならず Get it, Get it つかみとれ 慟哭の雨に濡れながら この手で Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it 諦めやしないぜ Never over 掴みとれそうさリベンジ アレンジされた道よりもチャレンジ する方がマシ 始まるぜ このページ 俺たちの叫びまさにカリカチュア 生きることにさえもアマチュア じゃあいられねえ ぶっとばせニヒリスト 奇跡の科学 おれらアルケミスト 孤高の美学 哲学 さえもこの手に みてろよ 歌の錬金術 oh yeah No, Never over 終わりじゃない かならず Get it, Get it つかみとれ 漆黒の闇の中でさえ この手で Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it この目は閉じないぜ Never over Yeah！ Yeah！ - English= Yakaku Kuro, Uruha Saku, Baber }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = Yakaku Kuro, Uruha Saku, Baber Yeah！ Umm⋯⋯ha！ 地に落ちたカラスに 石を投げつける 人々の醜さを バベルの塔の上 残酷な正義を 振りかざす愚かさを 偽善者の ルールなど いらねえぜ We got shining in the dark いくぜ Alchemist, Yeah Never, No, Never over 終わりじゃない かならず Get it, Get it つかみとれ 慟哭の雨に濡れながら この手で Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it 諦めやしないぜ Never over 愛は裏切りに あまりにもウブで 執着に落ちてゆく 嘘で塗り固めた 自分自身の 醜さに気づかすに 答えなど 求めてない 奪い取る We got something in the dark いくぜ Alchemist, Yeah Never, No, Never over 終わりじゃない かならず Get it, Get it つかみとれ 漆黒の闇の中でさえ この手で Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it この目は閉じないぜ Never over 掴みとれそうさリベンジ アレンジされた道よりもチャレンジ する方がマシ 始まるぜ このページ 俺たちの叫びまさにカリカチュア 生きることにさえもアマチュア じゃあいられねえ ぶっとばせニヒリスト 奇跡の科学 おれらアルケミスト 孤高の美学 哲学 さえもこの手に みてろよ 歌の錬金術 oh yeah No, Never over 終わりじゃない かならず Get it, Get it つかみとれ 慟哭の雨に濡れながら この手で Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it 諦めやしないぜ No, Never over 終わりじゃない かならず Get it, Get it つかみとれ 漆黒の闇の中でさえ この手で Get it, Get it, Get it, Get it この目は閉じないぜ Never over Yeah！ Aha Yeah！ - English = Yakaku Kuro, Uruha Saku, Baber YEAH! UMM⋯⋯HA! The people’s ugliness throws stones at a crow, already fallen to the ground Their stupidity raises a cruel justice up at top of the tower of Babel We don’t need such hypocritical rules WE GOT SHINING IN THE DARK, let’s go ALCHEMIST, YEAH NEVER NO, NEVER OVER, it’s not the end However you can, GET IT, GET IT, grab it As the screaming rain soaks me With these hands I’ll GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, I just can’t give up, NEVER OVER With too much betrayal, love falls into obsession Painting over lies without noticing your own ugliness We don’t look for answers like these, we’ll take them away WE GOT SOMETHING IN THE DARK, let’s go ALCHEMIST, YEAH NEVER NO, NEVER OVER, it’s not the end However you can, GET IT, GET IT, grab it Even in the middle of the pitch black darkness With these hands I’ll GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, I won’t close these eyes, NEVER OVER Feel like I can grasp that REVENGE ARRANGE the way things work so it’s a CHALLENGE The better way to do it is starting this new PAGE Our shouting is just a CARICATURE Even for the sake of living as an AMATEUR Well I can’t accept that, a NIHILIST knocked flying A miracle of science, we’re ALCHEMIST These hands even hold the philosophy of the aesthetics of isolation We're watching you, the alchemy of song OH YEAH NO, NEVER OVER, it’s not the end However you can, GET IT, GET IT, grab it As the screaming rain soaks me With these hands I’ll GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, I just can’t give up, NEVER OVER NO, NEVER OVER, it’s not the end However you can, GET IT, GET IT, grab it Even in the middle of the pitch black darkness With these hands I’ll GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, GET IT, I won’t close these eyes, NEVER OVER YEAH! AHA YEAH! }} Score reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|265 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|426 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|665 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|867 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Alchemist Category:Regular Song Category:Daily Song Category:Baber Category:Saku Uruha Category:Kuro Yakaku